Medical carts are among the most widespread tools used in the health care industry, and similar push carts are increasingly being used in other environments, such as factories, garages, workshops, and offices. Medical carts are designed for a variety of uses and environments, but some function, e.g., as mobile computing workstations that allow health-care professionals to access, input, and distribute patients' medical information and/or medical treatment. For example, a nurse or other medical practitioner may use a medical cart equipped with a computer and/or diagnostic equipment while making rounds between patients in a hospital or other care facility. The practitioner may use the computer, e.g., to review a patient's medication information, record vital signs and other notes, and order treatment. Medical carts may be equipped with tools for diagnosis and treatment, and/or store and dispense medication. Regardless of the cart's specific purpose, however, the cart must be configured to move quickly but safely through a hospital environment.
Providing a medical cart that can easily move through a hospital presents several challenges. For example, modern medical carts often include a computer, display screens, an adjustable keyboard, an independent power system, extra-capacity batteries, large height-adjustable work-surfaces, and storage for medication or equipment—weighing tens to hundreds of pounds. The mass of the cart may make it difficult to control in tight areas, such as hospital rooms. Injuries are more likely to occur if the cart is not ergonomically designed. Although various “battery-assisted” solutions for improving control and maneuverability exist, they do not fully address the problem.
Moreover, although many medical carts are ergonomically designed to lessen fatigue and reduce musculoskeletal disorders associated with the use of an on-board computer, e.g., by providing the ability to adjust the height of the monitor and/or keyboard so a user can type in an ergonomic position, little consideration is given to the health professional while he or she is moving the medical cart between locations. Therefore, there exists a need for designs that improve control, safety, and ergonomic comfort during movement of the cart.